Dark Hunger
by DarkGizmo
Summary: What do you get when you cross paths with Death and Love? A killing love. Unless you're Ulrich Stern, then it's a Dark Hunger that you can't resist. Warning: First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

_Power. That's what I want. That's what I need to have. I have to be in control._

Silence is all I hear, with the exception of the few remaining blood drops exiting the body that lays lifeless on the ground. Breathing in the cool night's air to clear my head. Flashbacks of the monster I become when I get hungry start running through my mind. A tight cramp forms in the pit of my stomach. _Guilt maybe?_ I shake my head to dismiss the memories for later.

"He deserved it."

I walk back into the room and am grateful for the plastic wrap I brought this time to dispose of the body easier. With duct tape in hand, I start at his feet and work my way up. Paying close attention to not leaving any trace of evidence that I was here. Looking at his face one last time before sealing him up tight and prepare him for disposal, the image burning in my memory. Finishing the site cleaning, I pick him up effortlessly and carry him. Thanks to the surge of power I get from a fresh feeding, I'm able to take him to the dump site without any issues.

_Never get attached to your victims._

After disposing the body, I return back to the place I call home. Walking through the door of the studio apartment, a welcoming fragrance of warm cashmere fills deep into my lungs. Standing in the dark, my hearing senses enhance to make sure an unwelcomed visitor didn't sneak in. At first glance, the apartment is very plain and empty. A bed and a T.V. in the living area straight ahead, a small selection of food items in the kitchen to the left, and a few outfits in the closet across the room next to the bathroom door, all a setup to look normal. The only un-normal thing in my apartment, no personal items of my life or what I like were anywhere to be seen.

_Travel lite, one can never be too careful or stay in one place too long._

Confirming I'm alone, I lock the door behind me, and head for my bathroom. Leaning down to turn the hot and cold knobs in the shower, jet streams of water are released, and steam starts to rise. Putting both hands on the sink, I look into the mirror, staring at the dried up blood smears that appear at random on my face and body. Amazed at how blood looks about as lifeless as me when it's all dried up.

I snap out of my daze, undressed out of the bloody clothes, and step into the shower. Letting the hot water hit my sore, aching muscles. Not in the mood to stand, I sit on the shower floor and look down at the running red water.

_Too bad the water can't wash away this curse along with the blood._

Lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, I try to let sleep take over my consciousness. Sadly, my mind was winning the battle. Replaying the man's screams and pleas for mercy, looking scared, and scenes of him trying to hide from me, but every time I found him. Mentally torturing myself for what I've become. In the end, I was the victor, and satisfied with the prize that lied just skin deep, pulsing faster through his veins with every step I took closer to him.

Giving up, I got out of bed, heading towards the other half of the apartment. I opened the refrigerator and reached for the bottle of Vodka that was in there. I opened the bottle and slowly started drinking. Alcohol has no effect on my kind to get intoxicated, but it does relax our senses. After drinking about half the bottle, I put in back, and try for sleep once more.

"Ulrich Stern, when will you learn," he asked himself in a raspy tone. And with that sleep took over and the nightmares invaded.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over and was welcomed by a bright light that shown through the window. I peeked open my eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

_Time to get up._

I took my time stretching in bed before I got up to fix my appearance for work. Working as a bar tender was a bit harder than it looked, but if it scored you hot babes then you get the best of both worlds.

_Money and sex_.

I smirked to myself.

_Who wouldn't want that?_

Before I left for the night, I looked at my reflection. Slim fitting black shirt, light blue baggy jeans, and hair spiked up the way that the ladies love. Almost mouthwatering even. Nodding in approval, I locked my apartment door and left for The Hurricane Bar.

"Hey Ulrich, are you expecting to get good tips tonight," a red headed girl asked me as I entered the bar.

I shrugged and continued on my way to the back kitchen to get washed up and prepare for the night.

_Ladies Night, my favorite night of the week._

The red headed girl followed me, leaning against the counter, and crossing her arms. I ignored her and continued on my way.

_I can't even remember her name..._

She stopped me by tugging on the lower part of my shirt, flirting. "When will you give me a chance Ulrich," she began. "Or are you just too good for Ms. Milly," she asked teasingly, biting her lower lip as a sign of interest. "I know you're not shy, I've seen how you act around all those women at the bar," she spat when she realized that her moves weren't working on me.

"I don't do the relationship thing with coworkers, too much attachment, and I see almost every day. After I'm done with these women, they don't come back to me for more," I said politely and it was true, in my own sick way. "Now if you don't mind I have to get to work," I quickly dismissed the conversation and left Milly staring angrily after me.

_Oh well, she'll get over it._

Before the bar even opened there was a line down the sidewalk.

_Looks like it's going to be a good night._

I guess you could say I had let myself be "dragged" to a storage closet in the back of the bar by this pretty brunette. She was clearly drunk, tripping over herself in her high heels.

_She should know to wear flats, makes it easier to maneuver._

She clumsily opened the door and pulled me inside behind her. My hands instantly went to her waist and I set her up on the sink. Looking around, it's very small and cluttered, obviously filled with cleaning supplies. My attention went back to the brunette moaning before I even started to do anything to her. She tangles her hands in my hair and crushes my lips against hers, alcohol lingering in her breath. I cup my left hand around her neck and my right one on her bare thigh, her mini skirt making it easy access, and my job easier. As I run my tongue along the side of hers my right hand slowly slides up her thigh, under her skirt, and reaching around to her bare ass, squeezing it. She squeals and laughs like a little school girl, which annoys me.

_If only she knew what was about to happen._

I moved from her lips and made a trail of small bites along the side of her neck. She moaned even more and slipped off of the sink, pushing me away, and started to take her clothes off.

_She's ready._

Seductively she turned around and stripped out of her top and skirt, leaving her in only a thong. She looked over her shoulder at me and leaned her pelvis into the sink so I had a full view of her backside. I rested my still clothed body up against her back and pulled her hair aside, continuing to kiss her neck. My hands greedily went down to her ass and I smacked it hard enough for it to sting a bit. She let out a little yelp as I continued.

_Now._

In one swift movement, my left hand went over her mouth as my canines grew longer, biting down into one of the veins in her neck. My mouth exploding with the thick, red liquid as I quickly swallow it down, draining her body, and not giving her time to transform. The scream that escaped her mouth was muffled out by my hand and quickly faded as I sucked the life out of her. After, draining her of her blood, I picked up the limp body and took her outside and disposed of it in a dumpster. Grabbing the trash from the night at the bar and putting it on top of it to keep it hidden.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash on the other side of the dumpster. My skin went cold and self-consciously I wiped my mouth again to make sure there was no sign of blood. I took a step forward to peer around the big object, prepared to attack, and out comes a small black kitten. The fur ball sat down and looked up at me with big emerald green eyes. I had been caught, and the kitten knew it.

"What do you want little guy," I asked the mini animal as I bent down to pet him. The kitten hissed and swatted my hand away, giving out a low growl. "Fine, be that way," I told him, straightening up, and walking away, headed back to my apartment.

On my way up the steps to my apartment building, I hear this pitiful meow, almost like a cry. I turned around and there was that dang kitten again. "Did you decide I was finally good enough for you," I asked bending down again and holding out my hand. The kitten meowed and came right up to me, biting my finger, but then licking it. "Are we on good terms now," I asked as the kitten starts rubbing against my legs, purring loudly. "Meow," I picked the kitten up and hid him in my jacket, sneaking him into my apartment.

After we were safely in my apartment, I let the kitten out to let him wonder around. I went to the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out two saucers. I filled one saucer up with water and put it on the floor for him. Then I went on the hunt for food. After a couple minutes of searching I found some sandwich meat in the fridge and pulled it out. Turning around, I jump at the sight of the silent kitten, sitting on the counter staring at me. I blow him off and cut up some of the meat, put it on the saucer, and placed it on the floor. "Dinner is served," I told him and went to make me a glass of water. The kitten let out a low growl. "What," I asked him as he did circles on the counter top. I got the hint and picked up his food and water and placed it on the counter top. He rubbed his head against my hand before he sat down to eat. "Someone's been spoiled," I mumbled to myself.

I leaned over the counter and watched the kitten, "So what should I name you?" The kitten stopped eating and glared at me.

"Shadow."

He shook his head no.

"Um…Midnight?"

He gave me a hiss.

"Man, you are one temperamental cat. How about Onyx," and to my surprise the kitten started purring and came over to me to pet him.

"Onyx it is then."


End file.
